fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Ruin
The Island Ruin (Japanese ''失われた遺跡) is a small island area that features ancient ruins introduced in [[FanGame:Monster Hunter Advance|'Monster Hunter Advance']]. Layout * 'Base Camp': Located next to a cliffside, the tent rests in a grove of trees, with a hammock set out on the sand, looking out onto the sea. To the left of the tent is a cave that leads to Area 1, and a cave behind the tent leads to Area 3. * '''Area 1': An area reminiscent of Area 4 of the Old Jungle. Features a seaview and a cliff on the opposite side. Trees grow at the base of the cliff, while smooth sand covers the rest of the area. This is one area all Leviathans can access. A break in the cliff will lead you to Area 4, while going forwards will lead you to Area 2. Here, you can fish or gather herbs before your hunt. * Area 2: A tiny beach area that is a third trees surrounding the base of the cliff, a third smooth sand, and a third shallow water. From here, there is a path that will lead you to Area 5. You can find bugs in the tiny anthills in the jungle section, and gather herbs and ivy from some of the tree trunks. * Area 3: This area of deep water features two sea stacks. It gets deeper from west to east, and it is the lair for most sea dwelling monsters. From here you can climb vines on the cliff in the south side of the area to reach Area 4. You can fish from the tops of the sea stacks and gather bone material from the ribcage at the bottom of the east side. * Area 4: This area contains the most jungle terrain in the map. There is a shallow water area to the east, and the rest of the area is dominated by dense jungle. Plants are plentiful here, as are bugs. Fish can also be caught in the deeper water. Sometimes, a skeleton will appear at the coast that bones can be gathered from. * Area 5: This area is the highlight of the map, and how it got it's name. The north side of the area has sparse palm trees growing in the grass, while most of the area is covered with smooth sand. The area has two stonehenge-like structures (which can be climbed), what looks like a ruined house, and another wall that may have been part of another home. Each ruin has special carvings in the walls that form a story when put in the right order. None of these ruins can be destroyed by monsters. You can look out to sea and see Leviathans swimming in the distance from this area. In higher ranks, you can even see monsters like Ceadeus breaching out in the open sea. Area Theme Monsters While this area is known for it's beaches and seas, and thus it's Leviathan population, this area hosts a much broader spectrum of monsters. It's jungles and cliffs provide homes for many different wyvern species, and even herbivores like Slagtoth and the small Larinoth group that call the island home. While it isn't a good spot for new hunters, it's generally the second step in easing them into the hunting life.Category:Areas Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting)